The Golden Arches
by Hydrocyde
Summary: Ryoma gets a job at McDonalds and Fuji can't help but make his kohai's work day hell. FujiRyoma. SEQUEL UP. Guy on guy action.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

The Golden Arches

* * *

The door bell chimed as Fuji entered the McDonalds Ryoma was working at. He wasn't surprised to see that there were no cashier line-ups, save for the giant sea of teenage girls in front of Ryoma's. As Fuji let out a small cough, one of the girls broke away from the group and gasped in delight.

"It's Fuji-sama!" she squealed and soon, the other girls followed suit. As if his earlier thought had come to life, the sea of teenagers parted to form an aisle.

_'It's like when Moses split the water," _Fuji thought in amusement as he walked down the clearing created for him. To add to the moment, he stopped halfway through and elegantly flicked his auburn hair before sauntering towards his kohai.

Shifting his weight to his right, Fuji leaned on the counter. "Having fun, Echizen?"

"Welcome to McDonalds. May I _please _take your order?" Ryoma recited through clenched teeth.

"Can I have an Unhappy Meal?"

"No," Ryoma said bluntly.

"Well, I guess I'm not having it my way, am I?"

"This isn't Burger King! You can't 'have it your way' here," the green-haired boy retorted.

"How about a coke?"

And so, Ryoma spent the next 10 minutes cleaning up the **drinks** Fuji spilled. By the fifth time, Ryoma snapped.

"Will you order something you can't spill, you clumsy bastard!" Ryoma nearly screamed. He wanted to beat Fuji up so bad right now, but he knows that's what the tensai wants, being the sadistic masochist he is.

Fuji tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Can I have your virginity with a side of fries, then?" He smiled pleasantly, oblivious to the cries of shock emitting from the girls behind him.

Ryoma glared at the tensai, "Sorry, we don't sell those here."

Not knowing Fuji's request, the manager called from the back, "We sell everything here, Echizen-kun!"

Fuji grinned at the blushing boy, "Looks like I'll be getting some McLovin' tonight."

* * *

You're so corny, Fuji. XD And yes, I did make Fuji a masochist. So I suppose Ryoma's about 14 or 15 in this fic, considering he has a job. Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Anyone interested in a sequel? -wink-

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. **_Have it your way _**is a trademark of Burger King. The Golden Arches, McLovin', etc. belongs to McDonalds. Not meant to poke fun at either fast food joints, only Ryoma and Fuji.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

Ryoma glared at his grape Ponta. A strange feeling started to develop in the pit of his stomach and the sensitivity of his skin enhanced tenfold. Fuji, who kept brushing against him, wasn't making things any easier. He felt so hot and excited, like all his body heat was rushing towards his groin. It took all his self-control not to jump Fuji-senpai.

_'Fuck! Did he put aphrodisiac in my drink or what?' _Ryoma glanced at the tensai calculatingly. He wasn't feeling like this during work or while helping Fuji with his English homework. It was only when the tensai offered to grab him a refreshment. He took another swig of his Ponta, nearly spitting it out when he remembered that his drink was most likely spiked.

To be honest, Ryoma felt like he would explode if he didn't get any release. He took off his jacket and placed it on his lap, trying to hide his growing hardness. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, reciting his multiplication table, or thinking about anything that would make his erection go away for that matter. Unfortunately, he managed to relate everything he thought about to sex. Ryoma growled in frustration. When his problem wasn't getting any better, Ryoma decided to give his body what it wanted. Fuji brought it upon himself, anyways.

Ryoma crawled onto Fuji's lap, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. He straddled Fuji and ground his hips against the older boy's. "Fuji-senpai," Ryoma whispered huskily, nibbling Fuji's ears, "Do you want your McLovin' now?"

Ryoma leaned down and lightly brushed a kiss against Fuji's lips before pulling away. He laughed at Fuji's mask of shock. The tensai quickly regained his composure and moved his fingers over Ryoma's succulent lips, tracing the shape before crushing them against his own. Their tongues collided, battling for dominance. Ryoma tightened his hold around Fuji, deepening the kiss. The sound of their moans and tongues trading spit resounded the room. They parted reluctantly when there became a need for air, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Fuji slid his hand under Ryoma's shirt, running his hands over Ryoma's smooth, taut stomach. Ryoma let out a surprised mewl as Fuji's fingers ghosted over his nipples. The pink nubs hardened instantly as Fuji continued to play with them, pulling and twisting them. He slid off Ryoma's shirt for easier access to his kohai's chest and pushed Ryoma onto the floor, pinning the boy's hands above his head. Fuji's mouth latched onto Ryoma's left bud, tugging on it with his teeth and sliding his tongue over the areola. He pressed his knee against Ryoma's crotch, eliciting a guttural moan from the younger boy.

"Fuck, Ryoma. You make me so horny." Ryoma could only whimper in response. Fuji slid his hand into Ryoma's cotton boxers, grabbing the hard length. Using his thumb and forefinger, Fuji rubbed the head of Ryoma's cock, smoothing the transparent drops of precum down from the head. He started to stroke Ryoma's cock while playing with boy's nipples. Ryoma moaned and bucked his hips, fucking Fuji's hand.

"Oh yess...That feels good. Nhh. Jerk me off," Ryoma breathed. He could hardly believe he was saying this to someone, much less Fuji. The aphrodisiac was getting to him now, and the only thing that mattered was release.

With his free hand, Fuji slid off Ryoma's boxers, dipping his finger into Ryoma's entrance. Ryoma gasped at the feeling. The tensai loved the image of a flushed and writhing Ryoma underneath him, relentlessly fucking his hand.

"Faster," Ryoma moaned. Fuji quickened his pacing of stroking, only to let go seconds later. Ryoma whimpered at the loss of touch and tugged at Fuji's hand. "Please..." Ryoma's hand moved towards his own cock, only to have it pushed aside by Fuji.

"Get on the bed. On your hands and knees," Fuji commanded. Over powered by sexual desire, Ryoma could only obey. Grabbing the lube from his book bag, Fuji took his place behind Ryoma. Applying a generous amount to his fingers, Fuji inserted a well-lubricated finger into Ryoma's tight passage. Ryoma whimpered in pain as Fuji's finger pushed deep inside him.

"Shh...Relax," Fuji whispered, "It'll feel good. Trust me." He inserted another finger into Ryoma's virgin ass and began to maneuver his fingers around Ryoma's passage in a scissoring motion. Ryoma, who had been whimpering in pain, let out a pleasurable groan as Fuji found his prostate.

"Nghh...Ohh...It feels good right there," Ryoma breathed. Fuji made sure to lavish special attention on Ryoma's weak spot. Ryoma's mewling was turning Fuji on so much he felt as though he could come right then and there.

"You're so naughty, Ryo," Fuji whispered into his kohai's ear, viciously thrusting in and out of Ryoma. "Are you okay with just two fingers? Want me to put in another one?" Fuji teased, running his tongue along the boy's neck.

"Uhn...Yes. Another one..." Ryoma whimpered, spreading his legs even more to accept Fuji's tantalizing fingers. Moaning sounds echoed throughout the room, getting louder as Ryoma reached his climax. After thrusting in a few more times, Fuji removed his fingers, tickling Ryoma's passage.

Ryoma groaned at the loss of the full feeling. "No...Syuu, please. I need you inside me," Ryoma begged, turning to face Fuji. It was cringe-worthy to say that, but he wanted release so bad.

Fuji only smiled and unzipped his pants, taking out his throbbing cock. "Suck me," he ordered.

Ryoma licked his suddenly dry lips before tentatively taking a hold of Fuji's swollen shaft. He nibbled lightly on the head of Fuji's cock, sticking his tongue into the slit. Ryoma lapped at the underside of the smooth length before taking it into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down Fuji's member, occasionally grazing it with his teeth. Every one of Ryoma's moves were emphasized with a wet, sucking sound. Ryoma moaned, the vibrations sending wave after wave of pleasure through Fuji's cock.

"God that feels good..." Fuji ran his fingers through Ryoma's green locks before grabbing the back of his head to pull him closer. He felt the smaller boy gag on his cock, but the sensation only turned him on even more. Fuji gazed down at Ryoma through half-lidded eyes. "Damn. It's such a turn on to see you deep-throat me." When Fuji felt pressure begin to build up in his balls, he pulled away. Ryoma swirled his tongue on the head of Fuji's cock, tasting the salty precum that had began to leak out, and grinned impishly.

Fuji pushed Ryoma into the face down ass up position before taking his place behind the petite boy.

Fuji guided his cock to Ryoma's puckered hole, teasingly sliding his length up and down Ryoma's crack.

"Nhh...Syuusuke...please! Fuck me..."

Ryoma cried out in surprise as he felt Fuji's mushroom-like cock head pop past his sphincter.

"Ughnn...You're so big! Oh God..."

"Want me to--"

"No! I want to feel you all the way inside me!"

Fuji penetrated Ryoma's firm ass, moaning loudly as the hot cavern enveloped his member. He used mini-fucking motions to allow Ryoma to get used to the feeling of being full. It wasn't long before Fuji really started to fuck Ryoma, thrusting in and out of his kohai, slowly at first, then faster. Ryoma let out a strangled cry as he felt Fuji brush his prostate.

"Right there! Uhnn...Yes!"

"God. You're so fucking tight, Ryoma. It feels really great," Fuji groaned. He loved the sound of the wooden bed creaking, flesh slapping against flesh, wet squelching noises, Ryoma begging to be fucked.

Ryoma gripped the bedsheets tightly, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He bucked his hips, signaling Fuji to move faster. Fuji obliged, brutally assaulting Ryoma's tight ass.

"Oh yessss..." Ryoma cried as Fuji repeatedly lavished his prostate. "Oh God, yes! Right there! Uhnn...Faster, senpai! Harder!"

Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist, pulling the boy closer and penetrating him even deeper with every pound. Fuji grasped Ryoma's cock, furiously stroking it in pace with his thrusts.

Ryoma couldn't even begin to describe how much the sound of Fuji pounding into his firm ass turned him on. "Nghh...Syuu! Syuu! I'm coming! I'm going to come!" Ryoma cried out in pleasure as he orgasmed, strands of hot, sticky, cum spurting onto his stomach and face. As Ryoma came, his sphincter clamped and tightened rhythmically down on Fuji's member, sending him over the edge. Ryoma felt the thick, creamy, fluid flooding his anal passage and moaned.

Both boys collapsed, panting. Fuji pulled out of Ryoma, his softening length coming free with a slurping noise. His cum seeped out of Ryoma and down the boy's ass crack. Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma, nuzzling the boy's neck.

"Fuji?"

_'Oh. So we're back to Fuji now?' _The tensai mused. "Hmm?"

"Get the hell out of my house."

* * *

Oh shit. How was it? That was my first lemon xD Hard as balls to write. I used their names a lot so that people would know who was doing what to whom. LOL. Sorry if I got anything wrong or defied the laws of physics. I don't really understand these things. Don't hesitate to tell me about my mistakes-- I didn't have anyone read this over. Anyways, please tell me how you felt about my fic. I would really appreciate your thoughts. Constructive criticism will be loved. I realized the flow was really choppy, I just didn't know how to fix it.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.


End file.
